Field of the Invention
The invention relates to N-[1-(alkyl or arylmethyl)-4(1H)-pyridinylidine]alkanamines and acid addition salts thereof, which are useful as antimicrobial agents, especially on living tissues and nonliving surfaces and most especially against pathogenic dental microbes, and a process for preparation, methods of use and compositions thereof.